Recuerdos Indispensables
by Karlinha
Summary: Draco cree que ha muerto con el recuerdo de Hermione. Años después se entera que no solo está viva si no además casada con Theodore Nott. Draco tratará de hacerle recordar el amor de ambos aunque sin despertar viejas heridas.
1. Horas

Hola, este es un pequeño fic, que ya tengo terminado en borrador, espero que sea de su agrado.

The particular story is mine, the characters are Rowling in general.

**Memories needed**

_Capitulo Uno – 52560_

La mañana era la peor parte del día, porque eso significaba que tendría que despertarse, despertarse significaba que debía estar consciente, estar consciente era una tortura. Eran las seis de la mañana, tendría que bañarse, tomar un café y salir rumbo al ministerio. Todo este proceso lo debía hacer en el más profundo silencio. Salió del pequeño departamento a paso seguro. Si él quisiera podría vivir en una mansión cerca al ministerio. Pero él simplemente no quería, miro su reloj. Un cuarto para las siete, debía sacar el auto de la cochera de estacionamiento si quería llegar temprano.

Siete de la mañana, estaba a media hora de su despacho, pudo haber tomado la red Flu pero no le gustaba- a ella no le gustaba usar la magia cuando podía hacerlo ella misma- pensó él aun cogiendo con las dos manos el timón del vehículo muggle. Volvió sus ojos grises al panorama que se veía desde la ventana del vehículo. Niños sonrientes caminando de la mano de sus madres. Parejas de ancianos muggles corriendo con pantaloncillos de deportes, hombres de negocios hablando por aparatos raros, no recordaba el nombre, pero ella alguna vez le dijo para que sirvieran. – si le hubiera escuchado con atención quizás ahora recordaría el nombre- Volvió su vista a la hilera de autos, ahora había luz verde, lo que significaba que debía seguir adelante. Si tan solo se pudiera retroceder el tiempo…

Era temprano, el siempre llegaba temprano, desde hace ya seis años. Había llegado a su despacho, su reciente secretaria todavía no llegaba, una tal Helga… Para ser sincero no recordaba su nombre y tampoco le importaba. Miro los expedientes que tenia sobre el escritorio. Implementación de la Ley 1627 contra la discriminación de criaturas mágicas Inteligentes. Si él se hubiera visto hace una década así se hubiera matado. Pero el Draco Malfoy de hace una década no se había enamorado como un idiota, es mas el Draco de hace seis años no se había dado cuenta que lo estaba. Ahora tenía veintiocho años, un cargo en el ministerio envidiado por varios legisladores mágicos, una cuenta bancaria ascendente a millones de galeones y una vida sentimental hecha una completa mierda.

Leyó el proyecto de ley con interés, había ciertos conceptos que debía preguntar a expertos en cuestiones de salubridad, por lo que debía consultar a un medimago legista. El único que tenía en mente era a Theodore Nott, su compañero de Slytherin. Aunque a decir verdad a él gustaba recordarlo como un conocido grato. Nott se había opuesto desde el primer momento a Voldemort a pesar de que su padre era mortifago, a pesar que era Slytherin…aunque claro le valió algunas cuantas torturas proporcionadas por su propio padre. No le gustaba recordar lo débil que fue en esas épocas, o más bien lo estúpido que era. Salió de su despacho, miro su reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana. Helga ya había llegado se encontraba redactando listados que el mismo le había encargado el día anterior, suspiro sin decirle nada y fue a buscar a Theodore Nott.

* * *

...

Estaba molesta. Su papá le había dicho que no se demoraba, que tan solo iba a revisar unos papeles. –No me voy a demorar tesorito, cuando termine iremos al zoológico y después iremos al museo, será un día Padre e hija- le había dicho antes de entrar a su despacho. Arrugo la frente de su pequeño rostro. Nataly Nott estaba enojada, no le gustaba que su papá le mintiera. Aunque a decir verdad no estaba aburrida, su mamá mientras le peinada le había dicho que acompañara a su papá mientras ella iba al médico. –Naty.. Prométeme que no vas a regañarle a tu papá si se demora, ya sabes que a veces es medio despistado con el tiempo. Ahora, como sabemos que no va a ser diez minutos como el dijo, te compre un libro, es muggle, léelo…- Ya así lo estaba haciendo. Nataly leía desde hacía unos meses. Su papá le había enseñado casi involuntariamente. El todas las noches, después de cenar se sentaba con ella en su regazo y leían de todo, desde cuantos infantiles muggles hasta tratados de historia de la magia.

Y estaba sentada leyendo, en un sillón afueras del despacho de su papa cuando un señor alto y rubio le pregunto a la secretaria de su padre si estaba y si lo podía atender. Nataly vio el fajo de documentos que cargaba aquel señor, si su padre atendía a aquel hombre no llegarían a ver la exposición sobre dinosaurios…

-¡No está!- gritó parándose en el sillón para que aquel hombre la pudiera ver. Su libro había caído de su regazo al piso.

...

Busco con la mirada al elfo que había gritado, pero inmediatamente se había dado cuenta que era una niña de al menos unos cinco años. Vio como la pequeña se sonrojaba, pero aun así insistía en mirarlo desafiante. Sonrió para sus adentros, vio de nuevo a la secretaria y le pregunto- ¿Es su hija?

-Oh , no... Es la hija del Señor Nott. Ella lo está esperando. Yo soy soltera por si pregunta- repuso sonrojada.

-ya veo- sonrió cínico –Usted todavía es joven, dígame ¿el Señor Nott tardara?- volvió a preguntar sonriendo como solo podía hacerlo..

- Ya está de…- quiso decir la secretaria pero al parecer Malfoy ya no la estaba mirando. La pequeña estaba junto él. Había salido del sillón rápidamente para ir corriendo junto al rubio.

- Le he dicho que no está…-inhalo ruidosamente-... ya se va, vamos a irnos.

Era pequeña, Tenia el cabello castaño calor y rizado sostenido en dos colitas, su piel era clara como la nieve y sus ojos eran azules calor casi rozando al tono gris de los suyos. Parecía una muñeca, una bastante mandona, pero encantadora al fin y al cabo.

-¿Y tú eres?- preguntó mirándole fijamente, mantenía una mueco algo raro en el.

-Nataly Nott y mi papá no lo va a atender –repuso convencida. La mano que no sostenía el libro estaba reposada en su cintura. Draco Pudo notar como en el bolsillo delantero del enterizo de la pequeña colgaba una lagartija la cual se sostenía somnolienta.

-¿Y por qué?- El rubio se agacho para mantener un contacto visual idóneo

-Lo estoy esperando yo, nos vamos a ir al museo.

-¿Ves esto?- repuso Malfoy, la niña asintió mirando al fajo de papeles que tenia aquel hombre entre sus brazos. - ¿Y sabes qué es una ley?- la niña volvió a asentir – Bueno yo estoy haciendo una para que las criaturas mágicas, como tu lagartija puedan vivir bien y sin que nadie les haga daño, y necesito de tu papá para que me ayude a protegerlos.

-Pero Philip no es una criatura mágica- contesto no muy convencida aunque sorteando una sonrisa.

-Pero si lo fuera ya tendría derechos y nadie le haría dañ..- había perdido la concentración el cuello de la pequeña, una delicada cadena de oro pendía de ella, al final el pequeño dije, el dije que Hermione le había dedicado a él, una mano cogiendo una manzana. La niña se dio cuenta hacia donde iba dirigida a la mirada del hombre.

-Es de mi mamá, se lo pedí, ella me lo hizo- dijo cogiendo su dije – mi papá también tiene. Draco había retenido su respiración por unos segundos, miro con mayor interés a la niña. Ella tenía el cabello ondulado, casi su mismo tono de piel, ojos casi grises y el libro. Lo que pensaba no tenía lógica.

-¿Y tu mamá cómo se llama?- pregunto ansioso.

-Tú, ¿Cómo te llamas Tú?- Pregunto la niña ahora enojada.

-Draco, Draco Malfoy- le extendió su brazo para darle la mano, la pequeña sonrió complacida

-Yo le digo "mami", mi papá le dice "amor"…

-Sí, pero todos tenemos un nombre y tu mamá debe tener uno, así como tú te llamas Nataly y yo me llamo Draco.

-A mi mamá no le gusta su nombre…

-Si pero tiene uno, ¿Me lo dices? Justo en ese momento Theodore Nott salió de su oficina

El Theodore Nott que recordaba Draco, era muy distinto al que tenía en frente. El muchacho enclenque que conoció en Hogwarts no era mas el de la mirada tímida y aspecto conejil . Al contrario había crecido unos centímetros más que el. Su cabello antes largo y despeinado estaba perfectamente cortado, pulcro. No había rastro del hippie de Slytherin.

-Malfoy..- dijo Theodore sorprendido. Draco se puso de Pie mirando a su ex compañero de casa. – Nott..

-¿Qué haces por mi despacho?- pregunto interesado, Nataly corrió hasta las piernas de su padre con suma alegría

-Necesitaba tu ayuda hacer una ley…- apenas y recordó para que estaba en su oficina.

-Lo siento, pero estoy de salida, le prometí a mi hija a dar un paseo- dijo con algo de incomodidad, aunque tratando de responder con naturalidad.

-No te preocupes papi, anda, es por las criaturas mágicas.- Sonrió, aun abrazando las piernas de su padre.

-En ese caso…

...

Eran casi las diez de la mañana, y por más que trataba concentrarse en las preguntas que le hacia a Nott, no podía sacar de su cabeza a aquella niña y su dije. Todo aquello era una tontería, lo que latía en su pecho no podía ser, no tenía sentido, él había visto a Hermione muerta, el estaba seguro de aquello, pero por más que trataba de ser lógico, de ser razonable, aquella sensación en su pecho no se iba.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba muerto en vida, muerto. Muerto de culpa, de angustia, de rabia contra sí mismo, muerto de dolor. Draco Malfoy estaba en la puerta de la sala de emergencia número seis de San Mungo. Los medimagos no tenían noticias de su Hermione. Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de ella además de su mejor enemigo, estaba junto a él como una mirada igual de preocupante._

_-Hasta ahora no sé qué haces acá- dijo de improvisto Potter después de un silencio sepulcral. – No sabía que los Malfoys tenían cargo de consciencia. No le iba a contestar no tenía fuerzas para aquello, lo único que quería es estar cerca de ella y pedirle perdón, quería estar junto a ella de nuevo y prometerle fidelidad absoluta, quería decirle que no podía vivir sin ella un segundo más. Potter se movió de lugar, caminaba en zigzag, tratando de comerse sus uñas._

_- Necesito la autorización de un encargado de la paciente- dijo la voz de una de las enfermeras. Draco quiso decir algo o si quiera moverse, pero estaba en shock. Harry corrió junto a ella, Draco escuchaba atentamente aquella conversación. Vio como además se le acercaba el un doctor a los dos._

_- Lamento mucho ser yo quien le dé la noticia, pero la señorita Granger acaba de fallecer, no soporto las diversas contusiones mágicas. Ella y la criatura murieron._

_-¿Qué criatura? Pregunto un desencajado Potter_

_- Disculpe pero debo suponer que usted es el padre, la señorita Granger tenía casi cinco meses de embarazo._

_No podía seguir escuchando. Sabía que ella estaba embarazada, juntos estaban planeando un nombre para el pequeño. Tenía que verla, tenía que comprobar que realmente estaba muerta. Corrió hasta el interior de la pequeña sala. No le importo la mirada atónita de enfermeras y enfermos. Solo corrió la verla echada en la camilla, blanca, tan blanca como la nieve y sin respirar._

_Se acerco aun más, no podía ni siquiera llorar, por más que intentara no lo podía hacer , en lugar de eso tenía un nudo en la garganta sin poder liberar. Acaricio su rostro, estaba frio. Sus labios no tenían el brillo cuando los besaba, no tenia rojo en las mejillas. Estaba muerta._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Theodore le comentaba, algo sonriente, que también estaba con el proyecto que le presentaba. O algo así entendió Draco. No podía concretar ideas claras.

-Como te decía Draco, no hay leyes claras en atención medica a criaturas mágicas en espacios de salud mágica, aunque te diré que tu idea es innovadora, hay artículos de un tal Rolf Scamander sobre protección a las criaturas, el también te puede ayudar…

-¿No es el que se caso con Luna Lovegood, tu ex novia?- pregunto recuperando interés

-Si, me descubriste si sabía quien era él – dijo sin perder la sonrisa ni la expresión.

-Gracias por todos los datos Nott, te llamare si necesito algo- repuso parándose.

No a ti, me sorprendí cuando leí el proyecto Malfoy, que gusto saber que no somos resultado de nuestra juventud. La verdad es que todavía no creo que tu hayas propuesto esto – sonrió finalmente. Draco pudo ver un cuadro (estaba dándole la espalda) que estaba el escritorio, un cuadro familiar seguro. Vio a su derecha y efectivamente ahora había un cuadro pero de solo Nataly sonriendo y jugando con su lagartija.

Quería preguntarle, pero no se atrevía, la naturalidad con la que actuaba Nott le estaba dado miedo.

Si me preguntas la indiscreción ¿Qué fue de tu vida después de lo de Voldemort?- Draco caminaba junto a Theodore rumbo a la puerta del despacho

-Bueno, después que me salvaras de mi propio padre, yo migre a Francia unos cuatros años, estudie medimagia halla funde una empresa , que ahora maneja mi esposa, me case, fui padre y ahora estoy conversando contigo ¿ Qué fue de ti?- dijo volviendo su mano

-Yo, bueno, Pansy desistió de nuestro compromiso..- quiso seguir

-Si lo leí en el Profeta… hace años de eso- Los dos ya estaban a fuera de la oficina, aunque seguían manteniendo contacto visual

-Y bueno a partir de ahí he seguido soltero, es lo que mejor se hacer-finalizo volviendo la mirada a la pequeña, quien ahora estaba haciendo volar a su lagartija , tan solo levantado su mano. Tanto Nott como Draco estaban impresionados.

Theo corrió rápidamente hacia su hija.

-¡Cuantas veces te tengo que decir, que no hagas magia, Naty!

-Pero estamos en el ministerio, acá hacen magia- dijo la pequeña mientras hacia un puchero. Bajo el reptil y lo puso en su bolsillo

-Hay pequeña que voy a hacer contigo, ven acá- repuso Theo. Draco vio como la pequeña corría su padre y como este le cargaba. La pequeña le planto un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno ha sido un gusto, adiós Draco- le dio la mano a Nott, mientras la niña se despedía con la mano. – adiós Elsa – se despidió también de su secretaria

¡Papá, mi libro!- grito la niña- espera que lo traiga- la niña se bajo del regazo de su padre y corrió hasta el mueble.

- No sabía que le habías hecho caso a tu padre al casarte con una sangre limpia, Nott- dijo Draco tratando de medir sus palabras.

- ohh no Draco, quizás no lo sepas pero las sangres sucias son las más fuertes y hermosas-

…

Por más que intentaba no conseguí concentrarse en su trabajo, era la hora del almuerzo y la mayoría de empleados del ministerio estaban atiborrados en la cafetería, pero el no. No le gustaba comer con público y menos ahora que no estaba tranquilo después de conocer a Nataly Nott y más sobre las últimas palabras de Nott. Intranquilo, asqueado de sí mismo, necesitaba una repuesta. Necesitaba saber si lo que su pecho decía tenía fundamento.

Y tuvo la idea de ir al despacho de Nott y ver la foto, aquella que había visto en su despacho.

Corrió, corrió rápidamente. Elsa no estaba en su despacho, camino lentamente hacia el marco de la puerta del despacho de Nott. Estaba abierta, camino hacia el escritorio de madera, tomo la fotografía y se la llevo sin mirarla aun.

Temeroso de que lo descubrieran Draco Malfoy se refugió en el baño que estaba cerca a su oficina. Se sentó en uno de los inodoros y con un miedo indescriptible saco la foto.

_Flash Back_

_Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy dormían juntos en su pequeño apartamento a fueras de la gran ciudad. La castaña fue la primera en abrir los ojos. Estaba sonriente. Con cuidado de mover a su amante quien dormía en posición cúbito ventral con dirección a ella , deposito suaves besos en cara de este quien despertó instantáneamente._

_Así que estabas despierto…- musitó en voz baja.-Hace una hora- contesto apenado – No querías que despertaras aplastada- la castaña sonrió radiante.-¿Qué te parece tu nueva casa?- pregunto mirándole a los ojos.- Pequeña, eso es mejor así tienes menos lugares donde esconderte-¿No vas a extrañar a Malfoy Manior?-pregunto curiosa -Y tener elfos que me persigan para darme de comer... oh no ,la P.E.D.D.O me puede destituir de mi cargo de gran secretario- La castaña rio fuertemente. -Aunque a decir verdad me gustaría que nos hicieran la cena de vez en cuando… eres una gran amante pero como cocinera eres grandiosa manejando escobas_

_Pero si yo no manejo escobas, las odio- repuso contrariada_

_Por eso mismo- termino él._

_Te amo tonto- esta vez lo beso sin importarle su orgullo de cocinera junior._

_¿Me prometes que no vas a cocinar?- pregunto después del beso._

_Si tú no me dejas con hambre…- contesto con voz ronca._

_Eso no te lo prometo- la volvió a besar._

_Gracias Draco, por escogerme a mí. Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir- se acerco a él y se fundió en su pecho, pudo sentir con los latido de su amante se incrementaban… Draco Malfoy todavía no le había dicho a Pansy Parkinson que iba anular su compromiso, y muy para sus adentros sabía que él no iba a hacer. No mientras tenía el amor de las dos personas que más quería._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Una y media de la tarde Draco Malfoy lloraba, por primera vez en seis años de tener la garganta oprimida. La foto mágica mostraba a un Theodore cargando a Nataly mientras que a escena entraba Hermione besando a ambos. La Hermione de aquella foto estaba embarazada. Por primera vez en 52560 horas Draco Malfoy Lloraba.


	2. Razón y discursos

**Recuerdos Indispensables**

_Capitulo dos: Racionalización y discursos_

Ella no creía en las coincidencias, todo tenía una razón lógica en la vida. Desde el color de las flores hasta las miradas nocturnas de su esposo. Todo tenía un motivo para ella. Y esa racionalidad es la herencia más importante que ella debía dejar a sus hijos. _–"No Naty, las hadas no apagan la luz del sol en las noches"_- recordó una vez decirle a su hija cuando apenas tenía dos años, la pequeña. Recordaba como de pequeña su papá le había dicho que el tesoro más importante de una persona es su lucidez y su provecho. _"Hija, pueden quitártelo todo pero menos tus ideas. Pero no creas que con eso basta… No, ratona, lo más importante es que haces con tus ideas"_- Sonrió al recordar su primera infancia, ese olor a dentífrico mezclada con los libros viejos de su abuelo. Aunque si se quiere hacer honor a la verdad a veces se dejaba envolver por las palabras poéticas de su marido y si él le decía que el mar era de chocolate, ella iría a comérselo. En términos exactos la racionalidad se anulaba al lado de su marido. Su familia iba más allá de todo proceso razonable.

Había pasado toda la mañana junto a Thor, en la sala de pediatría mágica de San Mungo. Era el día de su chequeo mensual y aunque no era necesario ir todos los meses Theo le había dicho que no le gustaba el color del salpullido que tenía el pequeño en su mano. Y como aquel argumento había resultado razonable no le refuto. Ahora estaban los dos, Hermione y Thor, jugando con unos cubos, que le había regalo Harry cuando había cumplido dos años. – Y acá dice MA-MÁ- articulo lentamente las silabas aunque sin dejar de sonreírle, era un poco tratar de enseñarle a leer cuando el pequeño había tardado en hablar, aunque una vez aprendido lo último era difícil hacerlo desistir que lo dejara de hacer. Era el niño más hermoso que ella había conocido, probablemente porque era suyo, era su pequeño. De quien tenía el recuerdo más claro durante su embarazo, y eso no significa que quiera diferentes a sus hijos, era solo el hecho que los recuerdos evocados salían con mayor fluidez que con Nataly, y eso la tranquilizaba aunque no supiera el porqué.

Thor era quien más se parecía a Theo, quizás porque los dos tenían la misma cara cuando hacían pataletas. Los ojos color verde limón, cejas algo pobladas para su edad y la sonrisa picara cuando se sabía culpable de alguna travesura. Lo único físicamente heredado de ella, era la cabellera ondulada indomable. Harry le había dicho alguna vez que si bien Thor no se parecía a ella físicamente de seguro lo haría en el carácter y eso según sus palabras no era muy bueno. – Ma.. ¿Papi?- dijo el pequeño desde el piso, mirando fijamente a su madre. Era irresistible no darle un beso en sus manitas que señalan la puerta de la casa. –No, papi se fue con tu hermana al zoológico – respondió tranquilamente. - ¿Yo?- respondió el pequeño empujando su labio inferior en dirección a su quijada. – Nosotros nos fuimos al doctor, ¿recuerdas?- volvió a responder acomodándose mejor en la alfombra de la sala. –Yo quiero a Papi- repuso dejando el puchero de lado y volviendo su vista hacia sus juguetes de nuevo. – Yo también- esta vez estaba sorprendida, Theo se pondría contento.- ¿Y quieres a Naty?- pregunto interesada. –Mucho- volvió el pequeño, esta vez tratando de armar una torre con sus cubos. -¿Y a mí?- la castaña espero alguna palabra, alguna sonrisa, pero en vez de aquello Thor se paró y camino hasta ella dándole le dio un beso en la mejilla, la miro y le brindo esa sonrisa cómplice que tanto esperaba. En ese instante Hermione Granger no tenía duda que era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Después de unos minutos de tratar de armas una torre de más de diez bloques, Thor se había aburrido y ahora corría en círculos en la alfombra, cantando la canción que le había enseñado su hermana. Reía a más no poder mientras su mamá le tarareaba la misma canción. Hasta que sonó el timbre de la casa. Timbre, porque la familia Nott había decidido vivir en un barrio muggle donde sus hijos puedan jugar tranquilamente y sin los ajetreos de villas mágicas. Hermione se paro algo confundida, sus amistadas antes de visitarla siempre llamaban. Por lo que pensó que sería Theo, aunque el tenia su propia llave. – No rompas nada, Thor-sabia que decir eso era una invitación a que lo hiciera, pero no podía evitar repetir el mismo discurso que su madre le decía a ella.

Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió con cuidado. Detrás del marco, un hombre alto y rubio le miro sorprendido. –"es mago"- pensó la castaña al observar como vestía aquel hombre, así lo hacia su marido todos los días antes de ir al ministerio. Y al parecer también era de ahí, por el escudo que tenía en el pecho.-"También es atractivo"- dijo una voz parecida a la suya en su interior. No lo había visto antes, su esposo no estaba, por lo que seguro le buscaba el. Pero si fuera cierta esa idea debería usar la red Flu o quizás aparecerse en el lobby de la casa, como todos los invitados mágicos que lo hacen. Abrió la puerta completamente, su sentido de peligro no había sonado, aquel hombre le parecía inofensivo, cuestión curiosa si se tiene en cuenta el tamaño y la mirada de asustado que tenia aquel hombre.

-Sí, ¿Qué desea?- pregunto de manera cortes la castaña. Al parecer se había tardado unos segundos en observarle, los dos se habían demorado. - Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy- ese nombre lo había escuchado antes, intento sortear algunos pasajes de su memoria, _"Malfoy… ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre?"_, no se había dado cuenta que en ese breve segundo de solo pensarlo el hombre ya se había secado una lagrima. -Yo soy…- La voz que aquel rubio tambaleaba, no se escuchaba seguro, parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a romper a llorar, solo como los niños lo saben hacer- ¡Ya me acorde!- casi lo grito, Hermione lejos de asustarse sonrió cálidamente, mientras que la expresión de terror se marcaba en la cara del rubio. – Usted es quien salvo a mi esposo cuando era joven- Hermione abrió la puerta inmediatamente, dejando el celo que mostro en un primer momento. – Disculpe, pase por favor.

_**Dos horas antes…**_

Sin duda le gustaba su trabajo, vivir del peligro sabiendo que sus actos eran valorados por todos, claro exceptuando a los malhechores que capturaba, a grandes rasgos ser auror de las fuerzas espaciales del departamento de magia era lo máximo. Pero a pesar que su trabajo consistía en ser un héroe salariado, de embellecer la comunidad mágica cumpliendo las normas que dictamina la ley , a pesar de todo eso, nada se comparaba su época de ser "el elegido", "el tocado por el destino". No hay que mal interpretar esto, a Harry Potter le gustaba la tranquilidad de vivir en un ambiente saludable, de tener una vida tranquila, de tener una familia e hijos preciosos. Pero sí le dieran a escoger solo entre la **acción** de vivir en las épocas de Voldemort a vivir atrapando a contrabandistas mágicos, escogería a Voldemort, por más daños que recordara, porque al fin y al cabo lo que él quería era revivir tan solo la acción.

La desconfianza, era otra cosa. Si algo había que detestara aparte de la muerte de inocentes, era vivir desconfiando de todo el mundo. Ese día tenía reunión en el cuartel de aurores, análisis de presupuesto para las intervenciones en seguridad, un trámite administrativo que en términos reales detestaba. James, su hijo mayor, le había implorado que se quedara junto a él todo el dia.-"_Es imposible campeón, tengo que trabajar"- _le había respondido con igual de pena que su hijo, lo que le recordó lo que había alegado ofuscado _–"pa… Nataly tampoco va a venir..¿Con quién voy a jugar?, acaso ¿ya no me quieres?"-_ James, a pesar de tener seis años y de parecerse físicamente enormemente a él, sabía aplicar la psicología, o mejor dicho, los métodos de exposición de madre. La única salida que vio para aquel problema era prometerle un día entero, solo para él. Theo le había dicho que funcionaban, el mismo lo aplicaba con Naty, cuando olvidaba algunas promesas que le había dicho a su hija_.-"Te digo Harry, que es lo mejor, no solo porque cumples tu palabra con tu hijo, sino porque además te des estresas, vuelves a ser un niño y por si fuera poco, te liberas en algo de las exigencias maritales"_- Lo había dicho con gracia hasta el mismo sonrió, le resultaba curioso dado que Hermione se transformaba con su marido, distaba mucho de ser la mandona del colegio..- _"Que tan exigente se puede volver Hermione con él. Si hasta pareciera que estuviera hechizada por el"_- pensó para sí mismo.

Las dos y media de la tarde. Harry Potter miraba absorto las graficas que habían hecho algunos de sus sub-ordinados. Como de costumbre usaba un sastre muggle en sus juntas de aurores, por más que sus mismos colaboradores le habían insinuado que estaban en el ministerio de magia, y lo tanto debía vestirse como tal, para lo cual respondía que- "Si me voy a aburrir con presupuestos, lo hare elegantemente"-En realidad era para que Ginny le dijera lo guapo que se veía y para qué aquel cumplido terminada en una de sus "Intervenciones creativas". Al parecer todo lo explicado en las graficas tenía sentido, más dinero en investigaciones extranjeras, menos derroche en espionaje y así vacilaban sus pensamientos hasta que su secretaria entro pálida, despavorida a la sala de juntas. – Señor Potter, tiene que venir es urgente…- La voz de clara se hacía agua, su mirada siempre adormilada se había transformado en ojos saltones a punto de llorar.

-¿No puede esperar?- pregunto mirándola ansioso, sabía que Clara le diría que no, esa era su mirada cuando el ministro de magia llegaba, usualmente la chica se emocionaba y no podía controlar su respiración al ver al representante mágico. – ¿El ministro quiere verme otra vez?- se incorporo de su asiento. Negó con la cabeza, saliendo inmediatamente de la sala de reuniones. Cosa curiosa. Con tranquilidad, Harry se paro, hizo una referencia con la mano en señal que lo esperaran.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que pudo ver sus ojos esmeraldas, era un puño en dirección a su rostro, el cual inmediatamente esquivo, aunque no paso lo mismo con el otro puño que iba en dirección a su estomago. –Eres un gilipollas Potter, un puñetero mentiroso-escupió una voz que no podía reconocer del todo, no fue hasta que alzó la vista que pudo reconocer la voz del interlocutor. Draco Malfoy, alto y rubio como él solo, a diferencia de las pocas veces que lo visto en ministerio, estaba hablándole directamente y con la misma rabia de los años vividos en Hogwarts.- Un mentiroso, ahora te las vas a ver conmigo- Las miradas del pasillos se concentraban solo en ellos. Harry todavía estaba sujetándose el estomago, a causa del dolor causado. No entendía con claridad el porqué de la reacción de Malfoy.

-esto te va a valer caro, Malfoy, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que estas en cuartel de aurores?- dijo incorporándose, alzo la vista y vio como las pocas personas que veían la escena con interés huían del lugar ante la mirada reprobatoria del morocho.- Eso me tiene sin cuidado, cuando acabe contigo poco me va a importar donde este- Ahora si Potter estaba desencajado, no por las palabras de advertencia de su adversario de toda la vida, sino porque como iba este. Desgarbado, y con los ojos rojos. Sí, muy parecido a cuando tenía 16 años, cuando al rubio le habían encomendado matar a Dumbledore. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, seguro tienes algún negocio turbio que hayamos desarmado, lo siento Malfoy ese es mi trabajo- repuso con autosuficiencia. Clara la secretaria había huido despavorida de la escena, dejando varios pergaminos por la mesa, pergaminos que ahora caían sobre los pies del rubio. El rubio se acerco peligrosamente a Harry y tras una mueca macabra musito con nerviosismo – Esta viva, eres un puñetero mentiroso- por más que Lucius Malfoy le había enseñado que llorar no era de hombres, demostraba debilidad y poco espíritu mágico, era incontrolable. Entendió Harry que era serio, que Malfoy no estaba para hacer una pataleta por dinero, quizás y solo quizás había algo peor que perder dinero para Malfoy. – Ven a mi oficina- dijo con voz opaca.

Caminaron algunos pasos por el pasillo hasta dar con la oficina, una habitación grande, con varias cajas en el suelo, cajas repletas de artefactos mágicos decomisados o listos para ser investigados. Al fondo un escritorio iluminado por una ventana gigante que mostraba imágenes del exterior. Harry respiro ruidosamente y musito – dime ahora, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- su semblante era tranquilo, quizás eso exaspero mas al rubio. – Tu, me engañaste, hiciste todo para alejarme de ella- colérico Malfoy podía sentir su vena vibrar en su garganta.- Tranquilízate, te estoy dejando hablar…- quiso decir con calma. – Y ahora te debo de dar las gracias, después que hiciste mi vida una completa mierda, serás gilipollas Potter- tercio igual de molesto. – No entiendo porque estás diciendo todo esto, así que te pido por las buenas que me digas que te pasa- murmuro sin perder la tranquilidad. – Hermione Granger está viva, tú lo sabías-dijo tras un breve silencio. – Claro que lo está, siempre lo ha estado-repuso extrañado, no entendía porque de buenas a primeras Malfoy le estaba viendo a decir aquellas con cosas como si le dolieran.

-¿Que quiere decir con eso?, yo la vi muerta, muerta en la camilla en la sala de emergencia, hace seis años. Ese día yo te vi en afueras del recinto, el medi-mago te dijo que ella y el bebe estaban muertos, y yo me la creí… Todo fue un truco tuyo, tu lo inventaste… y ella seguro estuvo de acuerdo contigo porque no me perdono, seguro que ustedes lo planearon todo… porque ella..- hubo un silencio que Harry interpreto como el desquicio final de Malfoy- … no ella no pudo hacer un plan así, ella no era así... Pero tú sí.

Harry intento recordar cuidadosamente lo sucedido hace seis, claro que lo recordaba.

_**Flash Back**_

_Era Padre, el domingo en la mañana Ginebra Weasley, futura señora Potter, había dado a luz al primogénito de la familia, y aunque los eran una familia muy joven y con varios obstáculos como los nuevos trabajos y la presión de encajar como familia, nada les quitaba tamaña felicidad. Harry miraba sonriente tras la ventana que dividía la vista de las pequeñas cunas. En una de ella estaba James, durmiendo. Y si bien no había abierto los ojos, podía sentir que sus ojos se irían directamente al él. Ginny le había pedido que se fuera un momento de la habitación, no sabía muy bien para que, se limito a hacerle caso, después de toda esa mujer le había hecho feliz. El era feliz. Ron se había ido poco después de conocer a James, tenía que ir a recoger a su nueva novia del ministerio, no recordaba la nueva adquisición de su amigo. Cada mes era un nombre diferente, ya no valía la pena preguntar. Desde hacía más de un año que Ronald Weasley y su mejor amiga se habían separado por clara decisión de ella. Sin embargo confiaba que esos dos solucionaran sus problemas y volvieran a ser la misma pareja que enfrento las adversidades en la batalla final. Hermione Granger todavía no llegaba de su supuesto viaje a América, y pensó que era supuesto porque un campañero de trabajo le había dicho que la había visto en una villa muggle a afueras de la ciudad. A pesar de todo era su amiga y seguro se alegraría de saber que pronto seria madrina._

_Suspiro sonoramente, toda una vida luchando, para por fin tener una recompensa. Y estaba ahí en el pasillo, cuando una mujer vestida de blanco le toco la espalda, el volvió la espalda. Era una enfermera, no la había visto en la habitación de su prometida, así que asumió que era una de sus fans. -Una mujer algo anciana, para ser una fan en busca de un autógrafo- pensó el morocho. Apenas vio le vio la expresión supo que no era buena la noticia que traía._

_-Se que usted es amigo de mi paciente, señor Potter, todo el mundo lo sabe- en ese momento pensó que algo le había pasado a Ron o peor a Ginny, aunque claro era no solo su amiga sino además el amor de su visa- Las noticias que le traigo no son para nada buenas, Hermione Granger está en la sala de emergencias de este hospital- abrió los ojos, aquella mujer ni siquiera se había presentado, significaba que su mensaje era más importante que cualquier tipo de convencionalismo._

_-¿Qué? , ¿Dónde está?- articulo con dificultad. Le era difícil imaginarse a su amiga vulnerable. Sujeto con una de sus manos su jean, aquella situación no aparentaba ser buena. -En emergencia, antes que vaya a verla debo comentarle algo y como se que usted trabaja como auror entenderá la situación.- dijo la mujer con calma. -dígame- Hermione para él era como nunca tuvo, si algo malo le pasaba… de solo pensarlo la piel le producía frio. Parecía que la mujer se dio cuenta de la importancia por lo que sujeto el brazo del Héroe del mundo mágico._

_- Las pistas de sus compañeros, los aurores, indican que tuvo un accidente al manipular pociones riesgos, además de experimentar con nuevos hechizos. Tiene diversas contusiones, pero eso no es lo más grave- Miro por un momento al joven quien le devolvía la mirada con un brillo preocupante- Ha sido tan fuerte el impacto que no sabemos con exactitud cuáles pueden ser las secuelas físicas para ella y el bebe-_

Cinco meses de embarazo, los dos están mal. Pero por ahora lo que me preocupa es la presencia de un ex_ – mortifago. Los aurores y en particular creo yo que el accidente pudo ser provocado, dado las características de tal no son frecuentes. – Harry podía solo escuchar bebe y accidente, Hermione nunca le había dicho nada, por otro lado encajaba ella se había ausentado por casi un año, en ese año seguro que muchas cosas en su vida habían cambiado.- ¿Mortifago?- pregunto nuevamente. – Si, Draco Malfoy, los aurores encubiertos me han dicho que es prudente declararla muerta._

_-¿Draco Malfoy?- pregunto sin entender. –Sí, el señor Malfoy se encuentra nervioso, esta esperando a fueras de la sala, no sabemos cómo reaccionar ante esta situación, por lo que esperamos que nos ayude a cubrir esta "cortina de humo"._

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Harry le había resumido en pocas palabras el porqué le había ocultado la verdad, el porqué no le había dicho que Hermione estaba viva. –por que eras, o mejor dicho eres un ex mortifago- lo dijo con tal simpleza que parecía que el rubio iba a estallar. - ¿Quién mierda te crees para engañarme?, he vivido una pesadilla todos estos años…- le tomo por la solapa del saco.

No entiendo porque vienes acá después de seis años a reclamarme cosas que eran por el cuidado de las personas que quería y que quiero.- Harry sujeto las manos de Malfoy y las alejo de él. - ¿Sabes de quien era el hijo de Hermione?- grito inmediatamente.- Hija..-corrigio, su cabeza apuntaba a loca idea que quizás Malfoy estaba ahí para reclamarle algo que se direccionaba con él y si no era el hecho del dinero mal habido o la presunción de atentado contra su amiga , quizás… quizás el sabía algo sobre el padre biológico de Naty… - Y para que sepas Malfoy, la hija de Hermione tiene padre. No me has dicho que tienes que ver en esto, porque tienes el descaro de venir a mi preguntarme por cosas que pasaron hace más de seis años … Pero te lo explicare lento y delicado como te gusta… Hermione estaba embarazada cuando hizo un experimento en la antigua casa de sus padres, eso lo sabías porque tú mismo fuiste a San Mungo, como no sabíamos en ese momento las verdaderas causas del accidente teníamos que protegerla, protegerla aunque sea de respaldo. Así que se decidió que era mejor protegerla de cualquier persona sospechosa, y ahí estabas tu. ¿Tienes una idea del expediente que maneja los casos Malfoy en el ministerio de relaciones de seguridad?, pues muchas, tenemos tu cara en cada pergamino de recordatorio, aunque estuvieras "rehabilitado" esas manchas se quedan para siempre…- Inhalo fuertemente- Te hicieron creer que estaba muerta. Te fuiste pero ella, ella seguía sin reaccionar hasta que Yo, como su único responsable, decidí que recibiera un tratamiento en Francia. Era la única esperanza que teníamos para que despertara, porque… si no lo hacía, si seguía estancada en San Mungo moriría, ella y la niña…- _Estuvo en coma_- musito con voz mas calmada y llevándose las manos a la cara.

-Ya en Francia, pasado un mes parecía que despertaba de a pocos y todo gracias a Nott, tu compañero de casa. El me dijo que lo que tenia Hermione era un hechizo auto provocado, es decir ella misma se lo hizo adrede. -¿Quieres decir que ella se quiso matar?- el hilo de voz poco a poco de nuevo las lagrimas salían contra su voluntad.

-No, Hermione se aplico un "hechizo desmemorizante" mucho más fuerte que un "Obliviate" …Cuando despertó se asusto al verse embarazada de casi siete meses, pensaba que tenia 20 cuando en realidad tenía 22, Había perdido dos años de vida. Se quedo en Francia para tratar de recuperar esa información, poco a poco mostraba mejorías. El nacimiento de Nataly se adelanto por dos meses. Theo se caso con Hermione cuando Natty cumplió un año y desde hace tres años viven en Londres junto a Thor, su hijo… Yo lo lamento Malfoy.

-¿Qué lamentas?- respondió a los segundos con voz nasal y cayendo sentado a unos de los sofás que tenia Harry al frente de su escritorio. Harry se sentó al lado de él.

-Lamento no haber cuestionado la paternidad de Nataly, ella se parece mucho a ti. Supongo que siempre me lo negué, nunca me pude explicar que hacías ahí cuando supe que ella misma se había hecho eso…

-¿Desde cuándo lo sospechaste?- lo miro, entre cerrando los ojos. Nunca antes le había parecido.

-Además de parecerse. Hace un año me dijo que le regalara un espejo, que no había nada más lindo que le podía dar- sonrieron los dos- oh y cuando fuimos a comprarle una mascota ella escogió una lagartija, le explique que eran frías y feas… pero esos motivos parecieron gustarle más.

-Voy a hablar con Hermione, tiene que saber la verdad- dijo tratando de pararse

-¿De qué te serviría, Malfoy? Se razonable -

¿Estás hablando en serio? Por si no lo sabías vivíamos juntos, teníamos una vida, planes, tenemos una hija en común… -Entonces ¿Por qué se hizo aquello, sin dejar pistas para recorte?

-Discutimos…- dijo rápidamente parándose de la silla tratando que Potter no viera su cara.

-Si así fuera, y fue un malentendido o una jugarreta de la vida.. Contigo paso un año de su vida… solo un año mientras que Nott tiene una familia de cinco años. Tienen proyectos de familia… son una familia. Entra en razón- Pero resulta que ella es mi mujer y la niña mi hija. Y por más que quieras persuadirme lo hare. Ella apenas me vea me recordara, lo sé. – dijo caminando hacia la puerta y tirándola con violencia.

No podía llamarle a su amiga sin comentarle toda la historia, no podía advertirle que el padre biológico de su hija iba a por ella. – Valla jaleo…- pensó tendía que encontrar a Nott inmediatamente. Sujeto el teléfono muggle mágicamente modificado por el ministerio y llamo a su despacho.

-No se encuentra, salió con su hija, ya conoce al señor Nott.- dijo su secretaria con gracia.

Entonces recordó que Hermione le había regalado a su esposo un celular por el cumpleaños de este. Harry saco su móvil y marco insistentemente el número de este. Pero inmediatamente sonaba un intermitente sonido "Deje su mensaje después de la señal"- Había llamado insistentemente. Y nada.

-Nott, soy Harry, ya se cual es la pieza clave para que Hermione se recupere al cien por ciento, y no se quieras saberla… Llámame es urgente.

No podía ir a la casa de Hermione junto con Malfoy, no sería peor. Malfoy se daría cuenta el solo de la dimensión del problema… de tan solo verla.

…

-¿Papi, has visto esos huesos?- dijo Nataly señalando a los dinosaurios

-Si tesoro, son grandes, he- sonrió al ver la sonrisa de su pequeña, la adoraba. Era su hija más inteligente que las niñas de su edad, por algo era hija de su madre.

-Papá, ¿Por qué yo no tengo abuelos?- pregunto con interés al ver una pareja de turistas ancianos mirar los mismo huesos que ella había señalado.

-Bueno si los tienes, todos tienen abuelos. Pero en tu caso mis papas murieron antes de conocerte y los abuelos de parte mamá también… - respondió mientras la cargaba para hacerle tocar los huesos.

-¿Y por qué?- pregunto inmediatamente

-Porque todas las personas mueren en algún momento, por eso hay que ser felices..

-¿Y por qué? Volvió a decir

-¿Qué, no te gusta ser feliz? Tener un hermano para ti sola, una casa frente a un parque, una mami linda e inteligente y por si fuera poco un papá guapo y guay…- bajo a Nataly y ahora caminaban en dirección a la gran puerta del museo.

Si, me gusta pasar tiempo con ustedes, pero también me gustaría tener mas familia para ser más feliz- dijo sonriendo

Pequeña ambiciosa dame un beso en la mejilla, pero que suene- Su teléfono móvil sonaba sin cesar , pero eso no le importo, solo quería seguir teniendo su día padre e hija.

* * *

_Gracias por todos los saludos y mensajes que he recibido._

_A los lectores de mis antiguos fics les comunico que actualizare mis historias en las próximas, así como hare la corrección de algunas este es el cronograma de actualizaciones:_

_- Idiotas (del 13 a 18 de septiembre)_

_-Ridículo, Nada de mi ( del 20 al 25 de septiembre)_

_- Toda una Malfoy y ¿En donde quede? ( octubre 9 en adelante)_

_Aclaro que este Fic se actualizara cada semana, en cambio los otros tendrán un plazo más largo._

_Gracias especiales a:_

_Lidia_

_silviota _

_sailor mercuri o neptune _

_Omg_

_supersonic_


	3. Te espero

**Capitulo 3: Te esperare**

Los finos dedos de Pansy Parkinson sostenían la misma copa de vino, ya había calentado el contenido de solo procesar lo que pensaba o más bien recordaba. Veía como el pequeño Marcus corría por el jardín de su "pequeña "mansión. Blaise como siempre ausente en el hogar hacia de su vida un poco más miserable, más romántica, menos histérica, inconvenientemente real. Si no fuera por Marcus y el recuerdo de Draco diría que vida siempre fue un desastre. Pero si no fuera por Blais diría que su vida fue una mentira tras otra, a pesar de todo tenía lo que ella había buscado. Marcus, su pequeño de dos años jugaba con los elfos, que alguna vez Draco había liberado. Foxy, la elfina nana de Marcus, hacia miles de fuegos artificiales provocando la risa del pequeño. Como quería tener esa risa, como la de su hijo, sorprendido por un mundo nuevo. Recordó que una vez lo tuvo, cuando era joven. Cuando estaba enamorada de Draco todos los días eran fuegos artificiales, risas tontas. Draco era su mundo, estaba enamorada del hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. Era de él, pero ella nunca se lo dijo.

Pansy, tomo otro sorbo de su copa de vino tinto y se acomodo mejor en el sillón, viendo como Marcus perseguía a Foxy. Se rio para sus adentros, la Pansy de hace cinco años jamás hubiera permitido que una elfa pudiera acercarse de esa manera a un hijo suyo. Como había cambiado, todo su mundo había cambiado y gracias a el amor de su vida. Respiro profundo como amaba a Draco, lo amaba después de todo ese tiempo. Antes y después del incidente. Lo amaba hasta el dolor. Lo intolerable de aquella situación no era estar alejada del, ni siquiera saberse alejada por un nueva familia. Lo intolerable era que nunca se lo dijo. Pansy se paró de su sillón. El recordar le ponía incomoda especialmente si se trataba Hermione Granger. La culpable de toda su infelicidad no era la sangre sucia, como la recordaba del colegio, si no ella misma. Lo sabía porque si ella le hubiera repetido a Draco mil veces su amor, el no hubiera buscado amor en otros brazos. Y si ella no era feliz, el tampoco lo sería. No, nunca toco a Granger ni siquiera hablado más de una oración con ella. Tampoco tocaría el tesoro de un Malfoy. En cambio guardaba la verdad bajo siete llaves hasta hiso lo imposible por conservarlo.

_**Flash back**_

_-El desamor se paga con desamor, Pansy – murmuro la voz rasposa de Blaise Zabini. Reuniones de Slytherin eran eventos de cada mes. Y como mandato divino ella nunca se lo perdía aun si eso significaba ser atormentada por su ex compañero de casa. Si bien no sabía que hacia ahí después del desplante de Malfoy, tenía que liberar tensiones en uno de esos eventos sociales, los cuales casi siempre se hacían en la mansión Zabini. Froto su mano contra su vestido de seda negro y miro fijamente. - Entonces tu me propones desamor, valla propuesta Blais y yo que pensaba que solo estabas tras mi fortuna, también quieres hacerme infeliz. ¿Desde cuándo haces propuestas tan tentadoras?- Sonrío abiertamente, muy a pesar de su tenso rostro. Dejo menear su cabello negro y siguió en dirección a las grandes ventanas del vestíbulo de la casa Zabinni._

_Blais la siguió como si estuviera hipnotizado, como si el cabello negro fuera una soga que lo jalara desde el cuello._

_-Yo solo te propongo lo que en verdad quieres. Porque por algo recién te separaste de Malfoy. Cuando desde hace años sabias que te engañaba con la fallecida Granger- surco una especie de sonrisa._

_-Que tu lo supieras no significaba que yo lo hubiera sabido- dijo más irritada dejo de darle la espalda a su acompañante._

_-Tenía que saberlo, sabes que he sido su pañuelo de lágrimas. Su mejor amigo. Y como tal sabía que los dos estaban enterados. Pero en mundo de mentirosos no hay peor quien se cree sus propias mentiras._

_- Yo nunca supe- mascullo molesta fuera de sí, provocando que el resto de invitados les sortearan miradas inquisidoras. Relajo la mirada y lo desafío como solo ella podía. -No te entiendo Zabini. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, acaso las sobras de Malfoy?- murmuro acercándose más al morocho_

_-Llámalo como quieras, si quieres dime que soy un perro que ando tras las sobras de otros. Pero tú más que nadie sabe que soy tu única opción y yo se que eres la opción que quiero.- entre lazo sus manos con las de él, sin impórtale que la copa de Champaign callera._

_-no te amo- dijo en voz baja, casi acariciando con su voz los labios de su acompañante._

_- a ninguno de los dos nos importa eso- contesto de la misma manera Blais_

_- ahí te equivocas- salió del encanto – camino más pegándose a la ventana – Si hay algo que quiero es sentir eso, y que sea correspondió. Me enferma ser la que está mendigando. Y si tú me ofreces eso, sentirme así. Te juro que renuncio a la magia y a todas estas estúpidas fiestas._

_- Lo único que tu quieres es que yo sea Malfoy- repuso Blais fuertemente.- no me creas el estúpido que se cree esas cursilerías, De cualquiera lo creería menos de ti.-Junto su presencia a la espalda de Pansy casi arrinconándola. Su mano derecha sujetaba con fuerza su cintura mientras que su cara se hundía en el cuello de la joven._

_-cualquier cosa menos Draco, el nunca me quiso, nunca me amo. No me importaría si me mientes- decía agitada. -Pero hay un problema- mantuvo la respiración entrecortada al sentir la lengua de Zabini ejercer presión en su cuello, volvió su cuerpo recostado al vidrio de la ventana, que ya se había empañado de tanto calor. -… el problema es que no tienes nada interesante- Zabini rio ante la ocurrencia de la morocha, respiro hondo y quedo mirándola fijamente, respiro fuertemente, acaricio con el dedo índice las curvas de los labios de su emisora, cual niño curioso._

_- Y si te dijeran que estamos no en cualquier fiesta, sino en la fiesta de nuestro compromiso- susurro bajito y aun jugando con los labios de la morocha. Ahora fue Pansy quien tuvo un pequeño ataque de risa, le miro dubitativa y siguió con el mismo juego. – Pues que pena por los invitados venir hasta acá por nada- se alejo de Blaise. Sabía que por más que no sintiera lo mismo que por Draco, aquel sujeto tenia la habilidad de hacerle imaginar imágenes poco puritanas._

_- No te vayas- dijo en tono displicente – no hasta que venga el padrino de bodas –se mantuvo en la misma posición. -¿Y quién es? ¿Draco Malfoy?- tercio algo molesta pero sin perder su cinismo, esa cuota de humos que tenia exclusivamente con Zabini. Blaise camino pausadamente hasta ella, sonriendo pausadamente. – No estaría mal, Pero no. Es Theodore Nott, quien curiosamente ya está aquí…- Blaise sujeto la cintura de Parkinson y la hizo girar sobre su eje. Ella aun conservaba la mirada burlona del momento anterior pero se le apago de inmediato al ver a su ex compañero de casa._

_Theodore Nott caminaba erguido y galante como si los años lo hubieran hecho más fuerte y atractivo. Llamando la atención del público en general, quienes cuchicheaban interesados, pero no por el si no por su acompañante: Hermione Granger. La castaña de la mano de Nott vestía una toga blanca de lino, adornada por un broche de oro en el costado derecho. Pero lo sorprendente era el pequeño bulto que cobijaba en su vientre. Pansy no concebía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, Granger estaba viva y del brazo de Nott. El mundo se estaba acabando._

_- Blaise, Pansy felicitaciones por el compromiso-Saludo un efusivo Nott. Zabinni sonreía abiertamente, más feliz que nunca- Gracias compañero, Hermione estas más linda que ayer cuando te vi-. Hermione saludo con la mirada a Pansy quien todavía miraba absorta a la pareja._

_-No digas esas cosas que me las creo, aparte esas frases bonitas difieren de mis recuerdos de colegio. Pero no te preocupes estas perdonado- le otorgo una sonrisa –Supongo que estarás feliz Pansy- continuo la castaña- aunque si me casara con Blaise también tendría que preocuparme- En seguida se dio cuenta que algo pasaba, Granger nunca le hablaría de ese modo, no después de lo de Draco. La Hermione Granger que estaba frente a ella no era la misma que había muerto embarazada de su Draco. Algo raro pasaba y estaba seguro que Blaise lo sabía._

_-Sí, tienes razón- Trato de armar una respuesta que pareciera ingeniosa o al menos creíble, tenía que saber que era lo que pasaba- El matrimonio es un paso difícil – dijo mirando a Blaise quien la traía más hacia él._

_-Pansy, que van a pensar… - sonrió Blaise._

_-Pensaríamos que no te casaras mañana, como dice el parte- intervino Nott- no te preocupes Pansy, el matrimonio es lo mejor que hay en el mundo. Hermione y yo ya vamos por el tercero y es un sueño._

_-¿ah sí?- dijo media ahogada. Blaise lo tenía todo planeado, y lo peor es que adivinaba sus acciones sin más, odiaba que la conociera tan bien. Miro fugazmente a su "prometido" y solo hizo una mueca, mordió sus labios superiores y forzó una sonrisa. Quizás sería bueno decirle a Draco que ella, la sangre sucia, estaba viva. Quizás si decía amarle tanto era prudente. Pero ella no amaba así._

_-Puede que los niños sean un dolor de cabeza a veces- mantuvo la castaña, distrayendo por completo las tormentas de Pansy.- Pero no hay nada más dulce que los hijos. Natty quería venir…_

_-¿Natty?- pregunto interesada – Si amor, ya tiene tres años y es idéntica a su padre- dijo Blaise enfatizando las últimas palabras. La hija de Draco estaba viva, al menos no le pesaría en la conciencia la muerte de un inocente. Quizás... Decir nada sería su mejor revancha. ¿Revancha?, no sería mejor justicia. Porque ella no se entero de nada hasta que todo paso. El destino es justo y ella acataría las órdenes supremas del destino._

_-Si me disculpan voy al tocador- dijo Hermione sin algún signo de incomodidad Pansy pensó seguirla, pero era mejor escuchar lo que tenía que decir sus ex compañeros. Hermione se perdió tras los pasillos._

_-Hasta ahora no puedo creer que te hayas casado con Granger- Blaise toco con fuerza la mano de Pansy como llamando su atención pero sin perder de vista a Theo quien al parecer estaba algo perdido._

_- Me dices eso cada vez que nos vemos…- Theo sonrió agradecido – Ya verías que el matrimonio es lo mejor, esas tonterías que se acaba el amor cuando te casas es puro cuento. Como su padrino de bodas os seré su hada madrina consejera- rio fuertemente._

_- Pansy creo que no te conté pero Granger tuvo un accidente hace años, ¿te enteraste?- mantuvo con cinismo y Pansy negó con la cabeza – Pues nuestro amigo y doctor estrella le curó. Y su paciente quedó tan agradecida que se caso con él y hasta ahora tiene una niña y por cierto un bebe en camino. Una historia de ensueño, ¿Verdad?_

_- Bueno es difícil de todos modos- siguió Theo interesado – A mi mujer le sigue costando acostumbrase que haya perdió dos años de su vida._

_- ¿Cómo así?- pregunto Pansy_

_- debido al accidente que sufrió antes de conocernos, Hermione no recordó lo que había pasado dos años antes del accidente- argumento Theo – Le cuesta recordar a las personas, imagínense que no reconoció a Ronald Weasley cuando lo vio por primera vez después del accidente. Pero ya recupero la mayoría de recuerdos. Ah… y a todo esto viene Draco a la fiesta, quisiera verlo- sostuvo_

_-¡No!- grito Pansy – No, ya ves que nuestra ruptura fue reciente y Blaise es su amigo. Su rostro se volvía rosa. Nunca se tendría que enterar Draco, nunca._

_-oh disculpa, no sabía que las cosas habían terminado mal entre ustedes- se disculpo Nott algo abochornado_

_- Draco sabe que nos casaremos, ayer se lo dije- Blaise apretó más Pansy contra si – no tuvo inconveniente, pero ya sabes no sería prudente que este acá, tantos años de prometido de Pansy y ella se termina casando con su mejor amigo en menos de un mes. – Blaise vio de reojo como Pansy asentía sonriendo. Pansy pensó: si era verdad que Draco lo sabía y no intervino, ella tampoco lo haría._

_-es todo un drama que mañana terminara, tengo entendido- culmino sonriendo, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su nuevo prometido, Hasta apenas unos minutos ni sabía que se casaría con Zabini, pero él le había hecho el más grande placer que podía tener devolverle lo mismo a Malfoy._

_-oh eso significa que si nos casaremos- sorteo una sonrisa Zabini_

_- Ustedes son un caso, bueno creo que mi esposa se ha perdido, con permiso- Nott se retiro dejando a la pareja sola._

_- Hay Blaise, me rectifico eres una caja de sorpresas. Pero demás está decirte que tengo mis condiciones…- sonrió a gusto._

_- Lo único que quiero son siete hijos, una mansión, mi dinero, tu dinero, nuestra fortuna, y a ti por supuesto- beso el labio inferior de Parkinson despacio y sin violencia._

_- No sabía que tenías complejo de comadreja…_

_- Bueno con uno que sea mío me conformo…_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Le despertó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, era su marido. Le vio por un segundo y sonrío con pesadez – Hasta que te apareces.- dijo molesta. Volvió su mirada hasta su marido, quien casi corriendo hacia ella le arrebato la copa de vino tinto que ya estaba caliente. Ella se levanto de su asiento dejando ver una prominente barriga.- Solo fue un sorbo- repuso sin mucho aspaviento. – Pues mientras tengas a mis hijos no volverás a tomar ni una gota de alcohol más. – Bueno… Marcus esta con Foxy en el jardín, por si quieres verle. Me ha extrañado pero ha preguntado por ti.

-Es el único, por algo es mi hijo.- Vestía su típico traje negro. El mismo peinado, el mismo fijador de cabello. Lo mismo de lo mismo, las mimas discusiones… Quizás si pensaba que no era ni era el la vida sería más tolerable, pero escapar de su realidad no era una alternativa, no cuando el olor de derrota era mezclado con talco para infantes.

-Hay algo..- Blaise después de todo no parecía igual que otros días, no hacía ya sus bromas de lo gorda que estaba, ni que todavía le faltaban hacer otros cinco hijos, nada de eso tenía una extraña forma de evadir su mirada.- .. te tengo que poner sobre aviso porque es inminente…

-Qué cosa, el divorcio?- se burlo

-Ahora no. Esto es serio- Respiro hondo, busco la mano de su esposa quien le miraba inquiridoramente.- Me llamó Draco hace una hora.. Estaba llorando. Se ha enterado de todo y de la peor manera… -sostuvo con cuidado

-¿Se lo dijiste?- grito molesta, era increíble después de casi seis años se venía a enterar seguramente sería por la palabra de Blaise, quien creyéndose dueño de todo soltó la verdad como si le perteneciera solo a el, como si el silencio no fue solo de él.

-No seas ridícula, se entero por Theodore. Aunque el mismo Theo no sabe ni lo que hizo Draco estaba como loco quería matar a todos… Lo que me preocupa es que quiera disolver nuestra sociedad cuando se entere que sabias todo desde el comienzo.

-Eso es lo que menos me importa, lo conozco y no parara hasta vengarse. No te preocupes por eso Blaise, la sociedad es lo de menos. Hay peores formas de las que Draco se puede vengar. Pero sabes… Yo ya me di por satisfecha.

-¿Satisfecha?- Rio algo sorprendido, era cierto el dinero era lo de menos, tendía mansiones en todo el mundo y de precauciona había dividido su fortuna en nombres diversos. La precaución nunca está de más.

-Sí, por más que Draco quiera recuperar su familia, por más que la ame y trate de demostrarle nada podrá destruir a la familia Nott. Theo no es como nosotros, el sabe como mantener a su familia como una postal muggle.

-¿Tu lo crees?- pregunto dudando

-Te lo puedo asegurar, Theodore nunca dejara a Granger. Está demasiado traumado siendo un niño huérfano de madre que no dejara a las únicas mujeres de su vida.

-A veces me das miedo Pansy…

* * *

Le vio nuevamente, una especie de energía corría en su espina dorsal. Le hacía temblar, balancearse sobre sí misma. Escucho como Thor se reía, al parecer había derribado nuevamente las torres de cubos, pero no volvió la vista a su hijo. Simplemente se quedo observando al hombre que tenia ante sus ojos. ¿Qué querría? Le recordaba porque Theodore le había hablado que le había salvado en la batalla final, que él no se llevaba bien con ella y que además habían sido enemigos durante toda su infancia, aunque por alguna extraña razón no le recordaba discutiendo, es mas no podía reconocerlo era una especia de vacío una hoja en blanco. Si bien el hombre se mostraba inofensivo sus manos no dejaban de temblarle, ¿acaso era él? Le miro sentado en la sala de casa. Theodore seguía en su propio mundo ajeno a la presencia del hombre. Sonreía travieso divertido al armar más estructuras.

-¿Es tu hijo?- repuso después de un largo silencio, El hombre que le miraba tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiera llorado todo una semana, sudaba frio, por no decir su voz que se escuchaba nasal y frágil.

-Sí - dijo sintiéndose más débil, algunas imágenes borrosas venían a su mente.- se parece mucho a Theo, aunque…- trato de decir que su sonrisa era idéntica a la ella porque llenaba toda la habitación de luz, pero no pudo seguir, la castaña lo interrumpió

- … ¿a que debemos su visita?- pregunto ansiosa de saber la razón de la visita del hombre que le había salvado la vida a su esposo hace años. Lo siguiente fue un largo silencio departe de él, parecía se hubiera cortado el aire porque ninguno de los dos hablaban.

- He venido a verte- repuso en tono silencioso, como si su voz se fuera a morir de solo escucharla.

-¿a mí?- repuso confundida, su rostro se arrugo haciendo que su nariz se respingara en ángulos más agudos.

-A ti. He venido para hacerte recordar, para evocar recuerdos de hace seis años- repuso con señal descompuesta, algo no le gustaba a Hermione como si hubiera estado huyendo de ese momento. Pero no, no podía determinar que era, simplemente una energía absoluta. Le miro nuevamente, muchas vencer hacían pensado en lo que había olvidado. Muchas. Pero nunca pensó que el pasado vendría tocarle la puerta para reclamarle su falta de entusiasmo por tratar de saber que paso en su vida durante esos dos años que quedaron olvidados.

- Yo no sé qué decir… Usted… - articulo las silabas dudando hasta de su propia voz.

- Te hice mucho daño Hermione, más del que me pueda perdonar ni del que tú te quieras acordar. Pero lo que te hiciste no solo me hirió, me mato, me aniquilo, fue una tortura de seis años. Cuando te hiciste ese hechizo o lo que sea que te hiciste mataste a toda mi familia.- La castaña estaba en shock, acaso le había llamado asesina. Quizás lo que no se quería acordar era que ella probablemente la asesina de la supuesta familia de aquel hombre. Pero eso no tenía mucho sentido ya que él había dicho que era por la falta de memoria… Algo no quedaba claro, o no quería entenderlo. De repente ella era una especie de testigo en algún caso. Hermione Granger tenía una mente prodigiosa para imaginarse escenarios adversos. Cuando le vio desviar sus ojos de los suyos supo que era otro tipo de escenario…

-¿Qué me está diciendo?

- Lo que no quieres entender Hermione. Mataste a mi familia, la única que quería tener, la que tenia. – Draco se agacho, esta vez era él quien buscaba la mirada de la mujer. Hermione le vio acercarse y vio la manzana. La mano que sostenía la manzana. Una cadena de oro. Hermione lo reconoció. Siempre había soñado con esa imagen, una mano sosteniendo una manzana. Draco Malfoy tenía en el cuello una cadena de una mano sosteniendo una manzana, la misma que ella había hecho para sus hijos y su marido. Inhalo fuertemente, lo sabia… ese hombre era su familia, o mejor dicho su anterior familia.

Draco le miraba suplicante.

-¿Yo te conozco mas allá de lo que me han contado, verdad?- Sabia la repuesta era obvia, sabia en sus ojos que él era el padre de Naty.

-Duermes de costado siempre buscando alguna pared fría, por eso siempre juntas la cama a la pared. Odias los perfumes de dulces te hace recordar a tu profesora de primaria, quien te castigaba no dejándote ir a la biblioteca.- Lloraba, estaba llorando. Y ella también, no era y no era porque las imágenes aparecieran como invocadas por encantamientos, sino mas bien por la mirada triste de aquel hombre y las vibraciones de su voz , por el calor de sus manos que sujetaban las suyas.

- A los tres semanas de embarazo me hiciste jurar que si te dejaba por alguien me cortarías la lengua con tijeras oxidadas- sonrió dentro de su llanto – nunca lo hice Hermione. Nunca nadie te quito tu lugar.

- Yo no sé qué decirte.. No lo recuerdo… discúlpame- borraba con su mano libre algunas lagrimas rebeldes.

-Te esperare a que recuerdes todo Hermione, lo bueno y lo malo.- repuso de inmediato

-¿Por qué lo hice?- pregunto

- por el dolor que te cause. Te mentí. Yo seguía comprometido y a punto de casarme al menos no trate de negarlo ante los medios. Seguía teniendo miedo de mi padre. no sabía lo mucho que te amaba.- Los dos seguían cercanos. Thor había desviado su mirada a la pareja miraba inquieto a aquel hombre.

-¿ Y yo te amaba?- pregunto –Porque si dices todo lo que dices, no tiene sentido lo que dices. ¿Por qué no te pude perdonar? ¿Te amaba?

-Yo … si lo creo. Te enfrentaste al mismo Lucius Malfoy en Malfoy Manior para sacarme cuando tenía fiebre. Nos peleábamos cada cinco minutos pero tenías tus terapias de besos parche peleas. Yo creo que hasta la ultima célula de tu cuerpo.

- Si mi amabas también ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?, ¿por qué no me buscaste cuando perdí la memoria?, ¿por qué vienes después de seis año?, ¿por qué vienes a mi cuando ya tengo una familia?

- Porque hace seis años me hicieron creer que estabas muerta. Potter lo sabía. Hermione tú querías que creyera que estabas muerta para que no diera explicaciones

- No sé cuál es mi pasado, lo siento mucho pero ahora tengo una familia que amo y no quiero…

- Es mi hija Hermione, tengo una hija, la desee desde antes que te conociera. Y supe que tendría mi hija contigo… así que no me digas que ella no es parte de mi..

- yo no dije eso, no dije que no sea parte de ti, simplemente es que ella es mi hija y Theo su padre… y yo no quiero recordar ¡es mas no lo recuerdo! Yo lo siento pero…- Draco se paró de inmediato y ella también lo hizo.

- ella es tan hija mía como tuya Hermione. Sé que por la noticias te confundes, que no me recuerdas, que Nott sea ahora tu apellido… pero Naty no es una Nott

- Te das cuenta que hace menos de diez minutos ni yo misma lo sabía, que de hecho ella no lo sabe que ni siquiera existe ni en mi recuerdo ni el de ella. Si me hice ese hechizo debió ser por algo, ¡debiste hacer algo que no quisiera ni recordarte!

- Y quizás no lo sepas pero he estado muerto por seis años, muerto recordándote, sintiéndome en el abismo…- Le miro con la misma insistencia. – No me puedes hacer lo mismo. Los ojos bailaban, dudaban, la opresión que crecía en su pecho, la mirada de ese hombre y esa sensación de culpa no era fácil de lidiar. Tenía que hacer algo. Su pequeña estaba de promedio ¿Qué pensaría ella? , resultaría demasiado irresponsable dejar las cosas como lo estaban, ocultarle a su pequeña de su padre biológico, pero por otro lado estaba su familia, la que ella recordaba.

- Se lo que debes estar pensando Hermione, pero antes de que niegues todo tienes que recordar… Y de tus recuerdos ni siquiera tú te vas a salvar – Decía mientras se ole acercaba peligrosamente, sujeto con delicadeza su cuello y con mano izquierda toco la cadena de oro que se sostenía en el cuello de ella. De pronto todo se volvió Negro.

Desde lejos Thor Nott podía ver el cuerpo de su mamá tendido en el piso y a su costado el hombre "Llorón". Los dos desmayados tendidos sobre el tapete rojo, al costado de su oso de peluche.


End file.
